Everstorm
The Everstorm is a severe phenomenon, and the driver of the plot within the My Little Universe special: My Little Universe: Supernova. It had occurred only twice in known history. Description As described by Starswirl the Bearded, the Everstorm is a concentration of magical energy being left unchecked and ascending into the atmosphere, not dissimilar to how clouds are formed from evaporating water, forming a large mass up in space that resembles that of a supernova, but more spread out and "mobile". It is large enough to engulf entire planets at once, shown where it engulfed both Earth and Equus at the same time. Once it has gained enough magic, the Everstorm is capable of draining magic directly, and on a global scale to the point where magic itself is non-existent, and all effects magic had on the planet beforehand are completely removed, though some magic CAN remain on said planet if in a sealed source (ex. The Dazzlings's amulets). After a few weeks, the Everstorm then releases the magic in a "Surge", returning magic in stronger amounts, and actually creating new entities for the worlds it has effected. History Pre-Series According to Starswirl the Bearded and Quetzalcoatl, Everstorms had come and gone through the millennium, with Starswirl being held witness to one over a thousand years ago in Equestria. Two are apparently know to happen in Equestria's history: *The first one described by Starswirl in his experience was responsible for creating the Ursa Major, which Rockhoof came across shortly after the Everstorm went through. *Another passing of the Everstorm had a more profound effect on Equestria's history, at a thousand years ago for creating the Umbra. It's this influence that brought on Sombra, Nightmare Moon, and the Pony of Shadows, and why most world-changing events happened around this timeframe specifically. My Little Universe: Supernova The Everstorm was seen moving towards both Earth and Equus, seemingly growing much larger and faster since the beginning of the franchise, gaining magical energy from both Equus and Earth since both worlds became connected thanks to Discord. According to The Spirit, this is much larger than a standard Everstorm, as it has gained energy from two worlds. A number of things occurred because of this Everstorm in particular. Earth *The Gems of Earth become unable to reform, reduced to nothing but Gemstones and making them unable to help at all during the Everstorm's passing. *The bubbles the Gems had made in the past no longer become active, including the one that held The Cluster. It's unclear what happened to most Clustered and Corrupted Gems during this time, but it's revealed the Cluster had been rebubbled by Discord immediately after magic returned. *Lion and Lars Barriga both temporarily "die" throughout the event, since it was Steven Universe's magic that kept them alive, and it became negated thanks to the Everstorm. Equus *Most functionality of the world had become stopped altogether thanks to the Everstorm. As described by "The Spirit", Equestria would "paid the price" as it has become so reliant on magic it can't function without it. **Pegasi could no longer move the clouds in the sky to control the weather. This wasn't touched on too much, though it is assumed the clouds simply stood still, unable to move. **Unicorns couldn't perform even the simplest of spells, including simple levitation spells. Most of the characters weren't able to use magic. **This forces Celestia to cast a magic removal spell on the sun and moon so they can move on their own power because of this, to allow Equestria to still have their days continue with or without magic. After the passing of the Everstorm in MLU: Supernova, it first hints at more magic present when Steven gained a new power - controlling the speed of his decent. Category:Events